It Takes The Two Of Us
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Summary: Ichigo loses powers and Orihime breaks her ankle. Where does this story lead to? An absolutely fluffy IchiHime story! Takes place after Bleach Manga Chapter 423. Read and Review :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. Hi guys! This is my second story. I hope you'll like it too. This is also a thank you for supporting STHY, STLY. Well, on with the story!

Summary: Ichigo loses powers and Orihime breaks her ankle. Where does this story lead to? An absolutely fluffy IchiHime story! Takes place after Bleach Manga Chapter 423.

It Takes Two Of Us

By: bluebloodedphantom

Inoue Orihime's apartment. Saturday, 10:00 am

" I'm glad you asked for me Tatsuki-chan. Orihime-chan's bone is really broken." The black-haired doctor turned to the auburn haired girl who stared at her toes. "Looks like it'll be hard for you to be on your own since you can't walk around much because of your ankle."

Tatsuki sighed. "It's because I always tell her not to place her things on the stairs outside. She never listens. Instead, she runs while hurrying to go inside her apartment." She stated.

"This isn't so bad, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime waved her hands crazily in front of her chest. "Thank you for treating my injury Kurosaki-san." She bowed her head down.

Isshin was about to respond when...

"Inoue!" the door to her apartment burst open and revealed the figure of an orange-haired guy who wore a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Isshin stood up and went by his son. "Good timing Ichigo." Isshin patted his son's back. "I'm worried about Orihime-chan. She's all alone and her ankle's badly broken."

Ichigo's scowl grew larger as he looked at Orihime. Ever since he lost his powers, Ichigo was so depressed. He would often dream of himself surrounded by his shinigami friends or him wearing his shikakusho, holding his zangetsu and doing his job but, when he wakes up, everything was just a distant memory. Nobody dared to cheer him up.

All, except the girl who was currently sitting down a chair with her ankles casted.

He started walking towards Orihime, not erasing that scowl on his face as a sign of his disappointment. "Hey you." He called out as he knelt in front of her, his eyes directed towards her ankle.

"Hey me..." Orihime tried to joke around but, Ichigo didn't seem to buy it since his eyes now met her gaze and she became nervous.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" he asked. The scowl was still plastered on his face but a tone of concern was detected from his voice.

Tatsuki sighed. "This is bad. You most probably can't move much because of your ankle and, leaving you alone would be the most dangerous thing to do since you, being a magnet for trouble, could kill yourself." She stated which made Orihime pout.

"Can't you sleep with her?" Ichigo asked.

"I could but, I can't. Apparently, you know how it goes. We now have part-time jobs and stuff and I have my parents always making sure I'm not lazing off an-"

It was now Ichigo's turn to sigh. "Okay I get it." Ichigo stood up from his crouching position and looked at his father.

"You know, she could stay over at the clinic till she's fine." Isshin said.

Orihime's eyes widened at the thought. "There's absolutely no need for that! I'll just be careful from now on, Kurosaki-san." Orihime started, stumbling at her own words. "Besides, I can't afford to be a burden to your family if I stay there and be such a worthless girl who'll just sit all day! I can manage on my own!" she added as an afterthought.

She stopped rambling when Ichigo shook his head and looked at her with an even bigger scowl than earlier. "Look, Tatsuki and Goat-chin are right. Seeing what happened to you, I can't risk leaving you alone." Ichigo said, putting his hands on his pockets. "Stay in the clinic."

Orihime felt her face heating up as she tries of another way to escape the situation. "B-But..."

"Okay then. It's settled. Orihime-chan will be staying at the clinic." Isshin declared. Ichigo sighed at his father who obviously was glancing his way and raising his eyebrows again and again.

"Will you shut up? Go home already. It's gonna be a long way back. I'll accompany Inoue home. We'll just get a cab or something." Ichigo ordered his father.

Tatsuki glanced at Orihime who took hold of her hand. "Hey don't worry. You'll be fine. It's not like they're gonna eat you or something." She smiled at Orihime. "I'll go pack your stuff. You stay there okay?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Orihime pouted at Tatsuki. It should be obvious that she couldn't even stand alone. Once Tatsuki left for her room to pack Orihime's things, the auburn-haired girl notices that Ichigo managed to send his father away.

Now, they were alone in the living room. They both fell into silence. Orihime just sat down the chair, looking at Ichigo's back which was facing her. He was still a bit mad at her for being so clumsy and hurting herself and Orihime knew what he was feeling.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime called, breaking the silence.

"What?" his tone came out rudely than expected. He noticed that she was taken aback by his reply since he heard her gasp silently.

Orihime seemed hesitant to talk to him after his rude response but, it was her fault to begin with. Ichigo always looked out for her. He always tried to keep her safe these past few days even without his shinigami powers but, it looks like he's mad since it only takes herself for her to be hurt.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I know you always reminded me about this but, I was still clumsy and I got hurt." She started but it seemed like Ichigo didn't want him to continue.

She got hurt and now she's apologizing to him. What kind of situation was that? "Don't worry about it. I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt Inoue." He sighed. "I couldn't protect you now so, you should be careful." He still wasn't facing her.

Orihime felt the hurt in his tone despite him trying to lighten up his voice. "K-Kurosaki-kun."

What was the right thing to tell him? He's obviously not getting over his shinigami duties or anything about it. He's still hurting inside and he doesn't seem to show it to anyone but her.

Orihime let out a giggle which caught Ichigo's attention. He slowly turned to her with a scowl on her face. "Anything funny?"

"It doesn't matter if you have your shinigami powers or you're just a normal guy now." She started, giving him a smile. "I'm here, still in one piece. Isn't that enough to prove that you protected me? Karakura Town is peaceful, no more arrancars, isn't that enough to prove that you did all you could while you were a shinigami?"

Ichigo went near her. "Yeah, but..."

Orihime took hold of his hand. "You did everything you could, Kurosaki-kun. I know you miss shinigami duties but, don't you think you deserve rest from all of it?" she asked.

Ichigo felt the warmth spreading all over his body. He was really thankful that Orihime is there. "Thanks Inoue." He said, smiling at Orihime.

"Ehem..." someone interrupted which made Orihime automatically let go of Ichigo's hands. They both turned only to see Tatsuki smiling playfully at them.

"Getting the hang of being together, I see." She said. Before Ichigo could even respond to this, she dropped the bags she was carrying on the floor. "I packed her things already."

"Oh, thank you Tatsuki-chan." Orihime mumbled.

"Well, I have to go now. Part-time job." She said looking at the wall clock. "Take care of her Ichigo."

The orange-haired guy sighed at her. "No need to tell me that." He said as he reached out for Orihime's hands. "Let's go too. I'll call a cab."

Orihime hesitantly took his hands. "O-okay, Kurosaki-kun."

=/=

Author's Note: Here's my new story! I hope you'll like it. Oh, don't worry. I'll still be working on Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You. What do you guys think about this one? Read and Review okay? Well, see you next chapter!

-Phantom-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews guys! I do not own BLEACH. Sorry for the very late update... A virus entered my laptop.. there goes all my fanfics... :'( Anyway, the whole story's in my author's note for Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You, which you guys should read too! ^^ Soooooooooo sorry for the late update...

Well, here are the responses:

nypsy: Hey! Nice To see your review here too ^^ Well, I made this fic you know, for some change in the atmosphere too. There's been pretty sudden turn of events in STHY, STLY so I wanted to breathe in some air to think of new things for it. So, I started this story. Thanks again!

Child Of Ashes: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. ^^

Vane94..etc: ^^ Absolutely agree with you about Orihime. She's soo pretty! Well, thanks for reviewing this fic too. ^^

NaruHinaFanBoy: Thanks for the review! Please do watch out for more of my updates. I promise IchiHime fluffiness and Isshin madness XD

Somerlia: Hahaha and trust me, I know you too. Thanks for reviewing this fic and the other one *points on the STHY,STLY document on my screen* Yeah, Orihime could be such a klutz at sometimes but, you have to admit, she'll never be Orihime without her klutziness. XD

silverlake: ^^ Thanks. I'm sorry for the very late review though.

RimaNagi4ever: ^^ I guess that's a positive feedback? Lolz. Thanks for the review ^^

DarkAngel2098: Thanks so much ^^ I hope you like the second chapter...

Well, on with the story!

It Takes The Two Of US

By: bluebloodedphantom

Chapter 2: Sleep Talk

Ichigo managed to get a cab for both him and Orihime to get to the Kurosaki Clinic. Helping Orihime go down the stairs was pretty hard since just by the slightest move of her ankle make her flinch due to the pain so, Ichigo had to be careful to avoid hurting her. Tatsuki was the last one to go out of the apartment to make sure that the door has been locked and after waving them goodbye, she hurried of to the direction of her working place.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime mumbled at Ichigo who sat beside her in the backseat.

Ichigo smiled at her. "It's nothing Inoue."

After his simple phrase, everything went silent. Orihime could hear her own heart pounding. Why was she acting like this around Ichigo? Shouldn't she be used to him already? She seemed fine in holding his hands earlier but, why was she so nervous now? After all, they've been through thick and thin but, it seems like she couldn't feel at ease when she's with him. It seems that, like Ichigo not being over his shinigami duties, she's also far from getting over him.

Ichigo on the other hand, can't help but notice Orihime being uncomfortable. She would sigh and pout while looking out the window. His heart was beating faster than usual and he wondered why. Orihime has always been by his side and again, he was really thankful to her. Of all his friends, the girl beside him was the only one who had the courage to talk to him about what he was feeling. He is relieved though, that she was the one who confronts him because, he probably can't tell anyone but her what he truly feels at the moment.

"Sorry." Ichigo mumbled.

Orihime turned to him. "About what, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "I couldn't tell anyone about how I feel about losing my shinigami powers except for you. I'm sorry for telling you about my depressions. You're probably getting annoyed, huh?" he asked him.

The auburn-haired girl smiled at Ichigo. "Don't be silly, Kurosaki-kun! We're friends right? Friends should share each other's pain."

Right. They're friends. Just friends. Even though she knows perfectly well that she loves him and she wants something more than 'just friends', she couldn't tell him what she feels fearing that it might ruin their relationship. 'Too bad I can't share you my pain inside, Kurosaki-kun'.

Ichigo just sighed. "Thanks, Inoue."

=/=

"Goat-chin! We're home!" Ichigo shouted as he entered inside with Orihime and her stuff. "Goat-chin! You there?" he shouted again but still, no response.

Someone came down from the stairs. "Oh Ichi-nii, Goat-chin left due to an urgent call." Karin Kurosaki, the older of the Kurosaki twins said. "Oh, Orihime-chan. Welcome." She bowed down.

"Hi, Karin-chan!" Orihime greeted with enthusiasm.

"Ichi-nii, I'm off to meeting my friends. Sorry but I can't help you with settling Orihime-chan. They're gonna kill me if I'm late again." She said as she past towards them.

"Oi, Karin!" Ichigo called out. His sister simply looked back at him. "Be careful. Get home before five, got it?" he ordered.

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks Ichi-nii! Bye Orihime-chan!" and she hurried off.

Ichigo closed the door behind them and helped Orihime to sit down the couch. "Hey, settle in okay? Feel at home. I'll bring your things in the guest room." He told her as he handed her the remote of the television.

Orihime just nodded at him.

Walking in the guest room, Ichigo noticed that it has been cleaned and tidied up. "Looks like Pops did some effort before leaving." He smiled. He started unpacking Orihime's things and placed it in the drawers. It felt odd though, he's feeling really relieved now that Orihime is with him. Unlike before, he would be sober and lock himself in his room since he was still depressed with the current happenings.

"It looks like I'm done with everything." Ichigo said as he finally went out of the room. He quickly made his way towards the living room to check on Orihime.

"Hey, Inoue." He called her but he was quickly put into a halt after he saw her sleeping on the couch. She didn't even turn on the television. It seemed like she's really exhausted.

He was unsure of what to do since he couldn't carry her because she might wake up and he didn't want to disturb her. He sat down the couch too. He couldn't help but cast a sideways glance at her. Looking at her face that close made him notice how adorably beautiful she is. It's not like he didn't notice it before. Orihime is really pretty, even before. It's just that something was different about her now.

Ichigo continued to look at her when her head tilted over on his shoulders which startled him. He could smell her scent which was intoxicating. She smelled like strawberries or something like that. He tried to lower his shoulders to make Orihime feel more comfortable in her sleep.

As she was still in her dreamland, Ichigo continued to look at her. Orihime was really a good friend to him. After everything she witnessed in Hueco Mundo like Ichigo turning to a hollow or all of those bloody battles, Orihime still stayed by his side and comforted him when he needs it the most.

"Hmm..." he heard Orihime mumble. "..." She kept on mumbling. It was so soft that Ichigo doubted if he heard right. He thought he heard an...

"I love you?" Ichigo asked wondering if what he heard was right. Orihime looked asleep alright. "I wonder who's she dreaming of." Ichigo said to himself.

He let his mind wander off as Orihime continued to sleep on his shoulders. Hearing this from the auburn-haired girl, Ichigo felt like something was gnawing him inside. He clutched his chest. His heart pounded heavily. "Whoever she's dreaming of, he sure is a goddamn lucky bastard." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

=/=

Author's Note: Well, there goes chapter 2... ^^ I'm so sorry again for the late update.. Oh! Uhm.. Advance happy holidays! Read and Review, as usual! Thanks guys!

Next Chapter 3: Awkward Conversations

See you!

-_Phantom-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**It Takes The Two Of US**

By: bluebloodedphantom

**Replies:**

nypsy: I know right? Don't worry she'll be able to say it clearer... :3

Somerlia: I find it funny that he's jealous with himself XD

Racholasj: Thanks. Well uhm, I was thinking that maybe (just maybe) since Ichigo lost his shinigami powers, maybe the whole gang's gonna refrain from using their powers as well. And yeah, if you're gonna end up stayong in the Kurosaki Clinic.. Why heal? XD

poohxebony: OuO Sorry wasn't able to update asap :O yup, yup ^^ I think Ichigo's gonna be really good

NaruHinaFanBoy: Uwah! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm glad you're able to review ^^ xD yeah Ichigo's one lucky bastard :DD

Vane94..etc: Aww.. I took some time, sorry. Well, I'll try to be faster when I update this time. :3 Thanks for seeing this story.

nisey610: Thanks for seeing this one~ I'm glad you did. Ichigo really is cute when he's jealous. I noticed people like him when he's like that XD

GlassBlade-Chan: Aww, I think I haven't voted yet and, I think the poll's over... Sorry . But, thanks for reviewing ^_^

shellybee: Thank you~ I promise to bring up more IchiHime fluffiness... :D

zeprincelini: Thanks! Oh, and don't worry, I'll come up with more Isshin madness :D

**Chapter 3: _Awkward Conversations_**

Orihime woke up to a small yawn only to find herself caged in Ichigo's arms. She looked up a bit to find him sleeping as well. What's more surprising is that she was hugging him too. She tried to free herself from Ichigo's arms but he was holding onto her tightly. 'It'll be very embarrassing if someone saw us like this. I wonder where Yuzu-chan is.' She though.

Ichigo noticed the movement against him which made him open his eyes. To his surprise, he found Orihime looking at him and their faces were so near to each other. He immediately let go of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't notice." He said as he held on to his bangs and played with it to hide his embarrassment.

"P-Please d-don't apologize. It w-wasn't your fault." Orihime pushed her index fingers together, looking away from him.

Ichigo looked at her from the side of his eye. "Well, how're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My ankle still hurts a bit though but, it's nothing compared to earlier." She said and gave him a slight smile. Ichigo crouched down in front of her and looked at her ankle.

"Well, it is still swollen so I can't say it's nothing compared to earlier. Also, I just noticed you have a bruise here." He said, pointing the bruising part at her knee. He sat beside her again. Then, he thought about what Orihime said while she was sleeping. "Say, do you mind me asking but, is there someone making you happy these days?"

Orihime looked confused. "Well, there's Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun and my other friends as well." She said as she gave Ichigo a questioning look.

He shook his head. "No, I mean, you know... Making you happy. Making you smile. Someone important to you." He whispered. "You know, someone you love?" Hearing this come from his own mouth, Ichigo wondered why he seemed so affected to what she heard from Orihime while she was sleeping earlier.

She gulped. 'Now's not a good time to confess anything.' She thought. "Well, yes actually." She just smiled. "Why'd you ask, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-I just heard you mumble things while you're asleep earlier." Ichigo said.

She covered her mouth and wondered what she could have said. She was about to talk when Ichigo suddenly stood up. "I'll go get some ice for your ankle."

He felt heavy in every step away from her. What was he thinking anyway? An empty feeling gnawed something in his chest. He felt Orihime's stare at his back. Somehow, he had the urge to turn around and hug her. But, why? Maybe it's because she's one of his closest friends and if ever she goes out with this guy she loves, she won't have time for him. Or maybe he's only thinking selfishly. 'Of course she deserves to be loved as well. Why the hell am I being like this?'

Ichigo was out of sight since he entered the kitchen. Orihime wondered why he suddenly became gloomy or grumpy or... Whatever he became. She sighed. 'I hope I didn't say anything bad or confessed to him while I was sleeping.' She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was in the kitchen, still figuring himself up. 'What's wrong with me?' he sighed. 'I better shake this off. I shouldn't be sober about things.' he thought to himself as he took an icepack and filled it with ice. He went out of the kitchen. "Inoue, here's the icepack."

The auburn haired girl didn't seem to hear him since she was in deep thoughts. Ichigo sat beside her and thought of something playful. He leaned in a bit and decided to surprise her since she's so absorbed with what she was thinking. "Inoue." He whispered by her ear.

That's when Orihime came back to reality and tilted her head to the side. To Ichigo's surprise, she didn't jump. What the heck was he thinking anyway? She had a broken ankle. How could she do that? His face was so close to hers. In fact, his nose touched hers and their lips were inches away from each other.

Orihime's eyes widened and that was the time she backed away. "K-Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, her cheeks blushing in different shades of red.

Ichigo didn't notice but he was blushing as well. He just covered his face using his hand for a while and removed it instantly. "U-Uhm, sorry. I..." he didn't know what to say to her. "H-Here's the ice." He raised the icepack on his hand.

Orihime smiled a bit though she was still blushing. "T-Thank you." She said. The auburn haired girl was about to reach for the icepack but Ichigo knelt down in front of her and damped the icepack on her knee.

"Kurosaki-kun, I could do that by myself." She pointed out, gesturing Ichigo to hand over the icepack.

He smiled a bit. "Consider this as me, thanking you." He mumbled. "I j-just want you to know that I appreciate having you around. I want to thank you because I'm starting to accept the fact that my shinigami days are over and it's all because of your words." He continued, still damping the icepack on her knee gently.

Orihime smiled at him. "You don't have to thank me, Kurosaki-kun. In fact, I'm the one who should be doing that." She said. "I owe you so much Kurosaki-kun."

The orange-haired teenager shook his head. "It's nothing Inoue." He smiled a bit as he stood up. "Well, I should get some stuff upstairs. We'll have to put ice on your bruise again later for fast recovery." He said.

"Okay... Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She said but, he already started to walk away.

'Somehow, I'm scared you might go away from me. Somehow, I want you to stay by my side since you give me strength but, I can't be selfish, right Inoue? I can't keep you by my side forever, especially now that you've come to like somebody.' He thought, hoping that one day, he could be able to say that to Orihime. He just walked to his room.

Looking at Ichigo like that made Orihime wonder what he was thinking. He seemed down then suddenly, he'll be saying something so suddenly.

'It seems like it's getting harder and harder to reach Kurosaki-kun. We may be closer now but I still feel like I can't reach him. He does open up to me but somehow, I feel like there's still something I want to know that he doesn't want me to.' She sighed softly, feeling a bit sober.

=/=

**_Author's Note: Okay, sorry! I'm so late in updating! Well, Yeah, this chapter's a bit random but it's because I lack ideas. I promise to bring out something in the 4th chapter. R&R :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Waaah... I'm sorry for the late update. . Apparently, a certain website haven't let me log in the past few months...

Review Responses:

vPaNdA75: Thank you! Sorry for the late update .

Zeprincelini: Yup, it really is .

nypsy: Well, it's still on a 1k+ word story. Yush~ your thoughts are correct ^^

Child of the Ashes: Thanks! They will soon xDD

No name: (Really he has no name): I wish you at least left an anonymous name but, thanks for reviewing!

Nisey610: Thanks for the review~ I think I'll go and make them tell each other what they feel as soon (yes, as soon) as Ichigo realizes what he feels~

Raizen Yusuke: ehehe~ Hope you like this one as well!

It Takes The Two Of US

By: bluebloodedphantom

Chapter 4: Staring At Her

Ichigo was standing by the stairs. He just felt like watching his sisters' talk with Orihime. At first, he seemed just entertained watching them and he was fascinated how Orihime became close to his sisters even if she was only there for about a day then, he found himself keeping an eye on Orihime. He has been staring at her for more than five minutes already. He didn't know why but somehow, his eyes were glued to her.

'Why am I so bothered about what she said while sleeping?' he asked himself. Usually, now was a great time to consult Rukia. He had to admit that even if the raven haired shinigami pesters him a lot, she makes him realize things. Too bad she wasn't there.

"Ichigo, my son. I know Inoue-san's very attractive and gorgeous but please, she's injured. Try to resist." He heard someone say behind him.

The orange-haired teenager spun around to see his father Isshin looking suspiciously at him. He glared at the older Kurosaki. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Isshin gave a wide smile. "Why, you look at her as if you're going to jump on her any minute." His father noted, saying it loudly.

Ichigo blushed at the thought and at the same time, he feared that Orihime might hear what his father just said. He covered Isshin's mouth. "Damn it, Pops!" Isshin tried to break free from Ichigo.

Orihime on the other hand, heard Isshin muffling and seems like he was struggling to talk so she turned her head to where the voice was coming from. She saw the two Kurosakis and her eyes went curious.

The orange haired teenager kept on covering his father's mouth. He looked at Orihime and saw her looking at them. His face flushed and he instantly let go of Isshin and went straight to the kitchen.

Later that night, Ichigo and Orihime were the only ones left in the living room. The other Kurosakis went to their rooms. Orihime was watching TV as Ichigo sat beside her. Again, he felt like looking at her. She was wearing her pink pajamas and her bunny slippers.

"Not sleepy yet, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, her eyes still glued on the television. "It's nine thirty in the evening after all."

Ichigo looked away. "Nah. I'm fine Inoue. How about you?" he asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Then," Ichigo looked at her again. "would you mind if I stay with you?" he asked for no reason. He was surprised to what he said. It was as if he just wanted to stay with her like that.

Orihime smiled. "What kind of question is that, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked then, giggled. "I'm always delighted having you around." She said.

Ichigo smiled as well. Since the previous show that Orihime was watching just finished, they ended up watching Don Kanoji's show. Orihime was very excited as she watched it, laughing that weird 'bwahahaha' laugh together with the main man of the show whenever he does that.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had his eyes on Orihime. He may be facing the TV but his eyes were glancing sideways at her. 'She looks real pretty' Ichigo noted when Orihime smiled. Looking at her from that close made him see the few things about her that he never saw before. Her cheeks looked really soft and whenever she smiles, she'll blush a slight color of pink. She also likes to bite her lips when she's eager or at least watching something hard. Sometimes, she even sticks her tongue out.

He found it entertaining to look at her. Somehow, Orihime seemed to make him feel better just by her presence. There's something in her that he just can't explain.

When the show ended, the two of them fell silent and was unsure what to talk about. Ichigo then, knelt down and raised Orihime's foot with the broken ankle slowly which made her eyes widen. "E-Eh, what is it Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"I'm taking care of you, what else?" he said, sarcastically. "I mean, I do want you to feel comfortable." He said, placing her foot on the small table in front of them. Then, he went to the kitchen and got some ice pack.

"Really, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said as he came back from the kitchen. "You don't really have to do this. I'm fine on my own." She said but Ichigo just ignored her and sat down on their carpet and gently dabbed the ice pack on her ankle.

"I want to do this." He stated, looking at her with a slight smile. "You know, I think it's better like this. Having a peaceful life once in a while does seem nice." Ichigo continued to look take care of her ankle. "Besides, I'm having fun having you around." He gave a smirk to her.

Orihime, on the other hand, blushed at what Ichigo said. "I-I'm having fun too but, under these circumstances, I feel like I'm burdening you..." she admitted.

Ichigo sighed and sat beside her again. "Really, Inoue, you should stop thinking about that. I'm grateful to you for sticking to me even after everything and, I want to be a good friend to you too." He smiled, patting her head.

She giggled at this gesture. "You've been a good friend to me even before, Kurosaki-kun." She said. "And, you don't have to be grateful to me. I'm just supporting you in any way I could." She added.

"Well now... Ichi-nii and Orihime-chan sure is having a good time." Someone said which made Ichigo and Orihime look at the stairs.

"Oi, Yuzu... you're still awake..." he said. Ichigo sighed and face-palmed.

Yuzu smiled at them both. "I just thought that I forgot to turn off the television since I'm still hearing it. I forgot that you two were still there." She scratched the back of her head. "Well, I'll be leaving you two now, Good night!" she winked at Ichigo before running back upstairs.

"Yuzu-chan is really a cute girl, neh? Even Karin-chan is..." Orihime just continued to babble but Ichigo wasn't really listening. He was just focusing on her face again.

"Y-Yeah..." he looked away, blushing at the thought that entered his mind. "C-Cute..."

'You're really cute' Ichigo said to himself. He stood up at his thought, covering his face which is going all bright shades of red now.

"W-What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked him.

"Erm!" he cleared his throat. "I'll go get a drink." He smiled nervously at him as he nearly tripped on the sofa as he moved to the kitchen.

"Ugh... What is wrong with me?" he asked himself as he washed his face.

He was supposing to stay there for a while longer to cool himself off when Orihime suddenly shouted. It was as if he was programmed to do so, Ichigo ran towards the living room where Orihime was.

To his surprise, as soon as he got there, arms quickly wrapped around his neck and Orihime was there in his arms. He froze for a while, trying to calm his raising heart which was beating faster and faster by the second. "W-What is it?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

"I-I thought the little blue men was attacking me already..." she muttered. "I just realized it's just a spider that fell on my head." She said.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before laughing. "You're cute, Inoue." He said before realizing what he just blurted out. At the same time, he noticed that he was hugging her back too. "Erm, I-"

Orihime laughed. "Thanks, Kurosaki-kun. You know, you're scowl's pretty funny. But, I like it." She confessed, hiding her face from him.

And again, it was one of the moments when he didn't understand Orihime and all he could do was stare at her.


End file.
